Marth vs Link
Marth vs Link is a DBX by Left4TheLulz Description Fire Emblem vs Zelda! Two notorious Nintendo heroes clash in a battle to the death. Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Castle Siege Arrows rained down on the castle, as it fell to an invading army. The defending army fought gallantly but were ultimately overwhelmed. Soon enough, one man dressed in green wandered the ruined castle in search for something... No, searching for some''one''. That someone was the Hero King, Marth. The corridor then lit up, as a blinding silver light shot down from the other end of the corridor. It was the tip of Marth's blade, and Link held up his arm to shield his eyes. He had found him. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and held it at a 100 degree angle. He was ready. Marth walked down the corridor, twirling his blade in his hand confidently. Both adjusted their stances, aiming to get inside the other's head. Link pointed the tip of the blade towards Marth and raised his shield to cover his chest. Marth then pulled his sword in a defensive stance, guarding across his heart and midsection. Realising they weren't going to get inside the other's head, they both made a dash for the other, blades raised high. HERE WE GOOOOO! The pair clashed blades, hitting at one another as hard as they could. Marth traded off his swipes for quick stabs. They were quick, and Link was forced to pull his shield into action. Marth's sword connected, but Link stood firm, before bringing his own sword up to slash at Marth's face. Marth parried, staggering Link before attempting a Dolphin Slash. Link rolled back, just dodging the attack. He then pressed an offensive of his own, slashing at Marth's face. This was blocked, but Link kicked Marth in the chest, unsettling him. Link then stepped up the aggression, striking harder and harder until Marth punished him with a kick to the ribs. Marth's Dancing Blade was blindingly fast, but Link held his shield high, blocking all the strikes with some difficulty. Link pressed on with the unusual style of attack, spinning in a large circle and slicing at Marth. Marth blocked the first few strikes, but Link re-positioned his third stroke just higher than the others, catching Marth on the shoulder. Marth fell back slightly, but kept up the fight. He locked up with Link, getting in between Link and his sword before grabbing Link's shield arm with his own. Marth was then able to punch Link in the throat, stunning him slightly. This allowed Marth to tag Link several times with his blade, digging a little into his limbs and weakening his hold on the shield. Link decided to drop it, keeping the pressure off his wounds. Marth got back on the attack, attempting a deep stab into Link's chest, but Link countered with a shot from his bow. The arrow redirected the blade slightly, and left Marth open to a bomb that Link fired from his bow. The explosive blasted Marth down the hall, bouncing him off every few feet of floor along the way. Link jumped after him, pointing his weapon beneath him. Marth met him with a Dolphin Slash, cutting Link out the air. Link fell on his back, and Marth followed, trying to slash him in the legs. Link tucked his legs back, making Marth miss before kicking out at him. Marth grabbed the legs and threw Link overhead, smashing his face into the stone wall. Link stood up, a little shaken, but able to battle on. He began clumsily striking at Marth, missing the attacks and allowing Marth to kick him in the knees. Link threw out his boomerang, but Marth was able to block it. When he turned to face Link again, the Hyrulian was in his face, barging him to the floor. Link then landed several slashes on Marth, cutting him in the shoulders. Marth felt heavy, the pain was excruciating, and Marth could hardly hold off Link's ferocity. Link kicked Marth, but he held firm. Link then dropped an armed bomb, which sent both combatants several feet away. Both combatants' eyes began glowing- filled with determination, they lunged with their final smashes. Marth with Critical Hit, and Link with Triforce Slash. The pair clashed in the middle, however, Marth fell short. As strong as the Critical Hit was, it was but one slash, Link hit a combination, the first strike repelled Marth's critical hit whereas Link's following strikes imprisoned Marth in the Trifoce symbol, before cutting him clean through the chest. Marth fell defeated, and Link recollected his gear, leaving the scene a bloodied mess. DBX! Conclusion The winner is Link!Category:Left4TheLulz Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem' Themed DBXs